


Our baby

by Nana_hyuck27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Johhny and taeyong are marks parents, Little Space, M/M, little!Mark, mama taeyong, nct as marks caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27
Summary: Basically 127 babying their "maknae"
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 232





	Our baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little space fic!!Enjoy little markie:)

Mark was stressed as shit. Between touring with superm, another 127 comeback, more tours, and boring interviews Mark has finally had enough. He was so tired he could barley see straight. He cant even remember what he did yesterday. He comes home from his recording session and he just wants to cry. 

"Is that you Mark?" their leader asks from the kitchen. "ya its me hyung" Mark takes off his jacket and shoes and the smell of whatever Taeyong was cooking floods his nose. "I made some tteokbokki (stir fry rice cake)" 

The leader hands Mark a bowl "thanks hyung" Taeyong sits down with Mark to make small talk "so how was recording Markie"  
Mark flinches at the nickname wanting to be small, little and cared for right now but hes too stressed and busy to do so "it was fine hyung" he reply's,

"you seem tired Markie, do you want to be little? do you want mama to take care of you" Mark lets out a cry because yes thats what he wants, he wants Taeyong to baby him, give him a nice bath, make his worries go away "can't hyung, m busy and got a lot do do cant be little".

Mark sadly replys "its ok baby, you can be little you deserve a break love. let mama take care of you cmon markie after dinner we can take a nice bath and watch a movie how about that little one",

And just like that big mark is gone, his sparkly eyes look up at Taeyongs "mama" he makes grabby hands, and taeyong pulls him on to his lap "why hello my little baby, how old is markie today" he asks.

Mark must be feeling really little cause he barely understands what his mama says but he still holds up two fingers "oh my baby is so small right now huh?" Taeyong coos. Yuta walks in the kitchen to find mark on Taeyongs lap. "Is markie little" Yuta asks their leader "markie is very little" Taeyong replys. 

Yuta coos while pinching little Markies cheeks, Mark giggles and hides himself in his mamas neck. "cmon little one lets take a bath" Taeyong carries Mark to the bathroom, The leader starts the water making sure its not too hot and not too cold he adds in a vanilla scented bath bomb and little Markies face lights up at how it fizzles and dissolves making the water white,

Taeyong takes off his clothes and settles him in the bath. "Want your toys darling?" he asks Mark nods his head yes. The leader goes to get his water toys and hands it to his baby. "Mama looK!" Mark exclaims as he shows Taeyong his dolphin that squirts water Taeyong lets out an exaggerated "wow" 

Taeyong hears the door and in comes johnny "I heard from a little birdie someones little" he sings "dada!" Marks face lights up when he sees the taller. "I was just about to wash his hair" the leader tells the older. Johnny goes to kiss his lovers cheek as well as his babys. "I can wash his hair babe' Johnny tells him "thanks honey, ill go get his pajamas"

He tells markie he will be back in just a second. Johnny gets the shampoo and starts washing marks hair, as mark lets out little babbles while playing with his toys. The leader comes back with the pajamas "Alright sunshine, time to come out". Johnny helps him out as Taeyong burries him in a towel and carries him to their shared room. 

Mark sees the dogs on his pajamas "mama doggies" he points "My babys so smart huh" Taeyong coos. He dries up the little and slips his onesie on. "Lets go get some milk, and see if hyungies are watching tv" Mark holds Taeyongs hand as they head out to the living room. 

On the couch they see Jaehyun,Hachan and Taeil cuddled up while watching Up. "Can we join?" Taeyon asks "of course!" Taeil replys. Mark goes to sit in between Jaehyun and Haechan and snuggles up to them. 

Halfway through the movie they hear snores and look over to see Mark sleeping. Haechan shuts off the tv heading to bed as well as Jaehyun. "Ill carry him to bed yongie" Taeil tells the leader "Thanks hyung. im gonna go call manager hyung and ask for a day off tom, we all need it especially Markie" he tells Taeil. They both say a good night to each other and part there ways. 

Taeil carries Mark to bed. He sets Mark down but feels Mark stir "hyungie?" Mark asks "I'm here love bug" he reassures the younger "Stay?" Mark asks "of course baby", Taeil sees Mark closing his eyes "We all love you darling and don't you forget it"


End file.
